


Before The Auction

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Rape, Restraints, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly captured slaveboy is given a first trial before being sold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Noncon pegging. Villainess on hero would be lovely."

He couldn't see what she was doing, behind him. The distinct snick of a bottle being opened reached his ears, but it wasn't until he felt the lube drizzling between his cheeks, cold and slimy, that he realised what she was going to do. 

He tugged at the bonds that held him, ineffectually. 

"Shh, shh," she said, sliding a finger inside him with surprisingly little effort. "Don't fight it. You know you've wanted this. Teased me about it. Practically got down on your knees and begged for it, you little slut." Her other hand reached between his legs and stroked him firmly. To his horror, he could feel himself getting hard. 

"No, please, no," he whispered, closing his eyes, as a second finger entered him alongside the first. He could hear wet squelching noises as she moved her fingers in and out of his hole, and, for a moment, wanted to vomit at the thought of what he was being made to endure. 

The bedsprings squeaked a little as she moved, rising up behind him, removing her fingers from inside him and her hand from his cock. For a brief second, he thought it was over, that this would be as far as she would go. 

When the cold plastic of the toy entered him, he could not suppress a groan. She laughed at the broken sound he made. "You want this," she said, voice cold as ice. 

"I don't," he answered, and his voice had despair in it now. "Please, just let me go." Her hand was back on his cock, and she was stroking him again, so perfect that he was momentarily breathless with need. She pressed in deep, and there was something inside of him that made even this feel so good that he almost didn't hear what she said. 

"Never," she said, her breath warm at his neck. "Never." And she began to fuck him in earnest, short, sharp thrusts interspersed with longer, deeper ones. Every time he thought he could bear no more, she found a rhythm that made it almost too good, and then broke it off again. He could not hold back his moans now, and sobbed brokenly in the restraints. 

"Don't you dare come," she said at one point, when he was just on the verge. He choked back a breath and forced himself to hold back, fighting against her hand, against her cock in his body. "Don't you dare." 

She was gaining more than a little pleasure from this too, that was plain from her own moans, and not for the first time, he wondered how that worked, exactly. But she was close herself, and let her hand fall away from his cock as she pounded into him, strokes relentless and almost vicious now. 

She came with a shout of triumph, and slumped down over him, knocking him off his hands and knees, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He collapsed down to the bed, narrowly avoiding an injury to his still-hard penis. 

"Don't tell me you didn't love that," she said, curling one arm around his shoulder and laying a hand at his throat. 

Carefully, he didn't. 

She pulled out, and the toy made a long, horrible sound as it was withdrawn, but he was so relieved to have it gone, he hardly cared. His erection had vanished now, and he just wanted to curl up and hide. 

"Time for the main event," she said. Untying the ropes from the bedposts but not from his hands and ankles, she tugged him out of the bed, and led him onto the stage. 

The auctioneer turned to look, and the two women exchanged a smirk. "What am I bid for this fine, freshly-fucked, slaveboy?" she said to the audience. 

He raised his head, staring defiantly into the lights, where already the bidders were screaming out four-figure sums.


End file.
